


A Hovel of Fomorrohs

by OhanaHoku



Series: Whumptober 2020 Prompts [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awesome Gwaine (Merlin), Episode: s04e06 A Servant of Two Masters, Evil Morgana (Merlin), Fomorroh, Gen, Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), Gwaine Whump, Hanging, Hurt Gwaine (Merlin), Kinda, October Prompt Challenge, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Short One Shot, Torture, Tumblr Prompt, Waking up Restrained, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, no. 1 - Freeform, shackled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhanaHoku/pseuds/OhanaHoku
Summary: What if Gwaine was the one Morgana captured instead of Merlin? - S04E06: A Servant of Two MastersDay 1 of Whumptober 2020 - Let's Hang Out - Waking up Restrained, Shackled, Hanging.
Relationships: Gwaine & Morgana (Merlin)
Series: Whumptober 2020 Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949965
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	A Hovel of Fomorrohs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Giuliaauroraxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giuliaauroraxx/gifts).



> Yes, I am attempting Whumptober this year. Yes, I do still plan on finishing Whumptober 2019! It's okay to have dreams, alright!?
> 
> Heh heh. Joking aside, I do plan to try. We'll see how it goes. ;D Gwaine's been getting a lot of love from my last post, so this is gifted to Giuliaauroraxx, whose love for Gwaine really shone through in their comment! Hope you like this one too! <3
> 
> Triggers in the tags, enjoy!

The first thing that registered before he opened his eyes was the pain in his shoulders and the numb feeling in his fingertips. Blinking his eyes open to see two green eyes looking back at him, Gwaine jerked back, a pained and surprised cry leaving his lips.

The witch cackled in amusement at his reaction. “What’s the matter, Sir Gwaine? Surprised to see me?” She asked, her eyes glinting with wicked laughter.

“Hardly,” The knight finally said, glancing at her before looking up and trying to pull the chain binding his hands out of the ceiling. “More disappointed, really.” He said, panting from his efforts as he stopped, realizing the futility of his endeavor.

She pouted mockingly. “Oh, not happy to see me?” She grinned, tilting her head. “But you should be thanking me, Gwaine. After all, if it wasn’t for me laying siege to the kingdom, Arthur would have never knighted you!”

The man rolled his eyes but didn’t respond to the exclamation, instead, turning to look around the little hovel. “Love what you’ve done with the place.” He told her. “Lots of… vines.”

Morgana merely gave him a scathing look before moving over to grab an odd-looking medallion. “You may joke now, but soon you won’t have any witty words left to say.” She told him.

She held the medallion up and began to incant a spell, flames crackling to life in a small metal-lined bowl. Gwaine watched with unease as she tossed the charm into the fire, the blaze flaring before dying down. He glanced at her, the witch smirking, before looking back at the bowl, his eyes widening as a hideous serpent-like creature rose from the bowl, seven snake heads attached to a larger body.

“I take it you've never met a Fomorroh before, Sir Gwaine?” She asked, giggling as she turned to look at him, the creature hissing loudly.

Gwaine swallowed back his nervousness. “Can’t say I have.” He said.

Morgana looked delighted at his response. “Well, you’re about to get well acquainted.” She told him, taking a dagger and slicing off one of the heads.

Gwaine winced at the action, though a cold stone of terror settled in his stomach as the head grew back and the severed one she held in her hand hissed, still alive.

“Fomorroh are creatures of dark magic. Even if you cut off their heads, you cannot kill them. Another will just grow in its place.” She told him, coming closer. “In the days of the Old Religion, they were revered by the High Priestesses as they allowed them to control people's minds.” She said, thrusting her hand out with the Fomorrah towards his face, laughing with glee as Gwaine flinched back, his feet stumbling, and his body pulling on his shoulders.

“The Fomorroh will suck the life force out of you. Everything that makes you Gwaine will be gone. And in its place, there will be just one thought. One thought that will grow until it's consumed you completely. One thought that will be your life's work. You will not be able to rest until it's done. And that one thought is simple.” She said, leaning in close to his ear as she stepped behind him, whispering. “You must kill Arthur Pendragon.”

Gwaine’s eyes widened, and the Fomorroh struck.

A pained cry filled the hovel as the creature burrowed into Gwaine’s neck, and the last thing that he remembered was Morgana’s wicked grin before everything went dark, and he hung limply from the shackles.

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count - 586. Wrote this in an hour. At the moment, I don't have plans to continue this. But maybe someday I'll come back to it and write a short follow up of what happened. Anyway, let me know what you think! Give me encouragement to complete Whumptober this year, I need all the help I can get! XD
> 
> P.S. I'm posting fic recommendations on [tumblr](https://ohanahoku-ao3.tumblr.com/), go check it out. :P


End file.
